fronteirasdouniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Bússola de Ouro (filme)
O filme A Bússola de Ouro é uma adaptação cinematográfica do primeiro livro da trilogia Fronteiras do Universo, A Bússola de Ouro. O filme foi estrelado por Nicole Kidman (como Sra. Coulter), Dakota Blue Richards (como Lyra Belacqua), Daniel Craig (como Lorde Asriel), Eva Green (como Serafina Pekkala) e Sam Elliott (como Lee Scoresby), além de Ian McKellen e Ian McShane darem as vozes dos panserbjornes Ragnar Sturlusson e Iorek Byrnison, respectivamente. O filme foi dirigido por Chris Weitz e distribuído no Brasil pela Playarte Filmes. Sinopse Lyra Belacqua é uma órfã que foi criada na Universidade Oxford. No mundo em que vive todas as pessoas têm um "daemon", ou seja, uma manifestação de sua própria alma em forma animal. Lyra leva uma vida tranquila até ela e seu daemon, Pantalaimon, descobrirem a existência de uma substância misteriosa chamada "pó". Isto provoca um estranho efeito nas crianças, o que faz com que as autoridades religiosas se convençam de que representa o mal. Seguindo o misterioso Lorde Asriel, seu protetor, Lyra parte em busca de uma resposta. Em Londres ela descobre que diversas crianças estão desaparecendo, entre elas Roger, seu melhor amigo. Com a ajuda de um instrumento ancestral, que se parece com uma bússola de ouro, ela parte numa jornada que pode alterar o mundo para sempre. Enredo O filme começa com uma mulher (Serafina Pekkala) contando sobre o mundo em que vivem, onde as pessoas possuem espíritos que caminham ao seu lado e são chamados de dimons. Neste mundo foram criadas as bússolas de ouro, capazes de revelar a verdade, e apenas uma criança está destinada a decifrar a última que restou. Lyra Belacqua e Roger Parslow aparecem brincando na Faculdade Jordan com as crianças gípcias, entre as quais está Billy Costa. Durante a brincadeira, Lyra promete levar ao Billy uma beca que queima quem vestí-la. Nesta cena descobrimos que Lyra é órfã e que foi deixada por seu tio para ser criada em Jordan. Lyra e seu dimon, Pantalaimon, vão até a Sala Privativa antes do início de uma reunião, e se veem obrigados a se esconder quando alguém entra na sala. Um homem do Magisterium (o poder reinante deste mundo), Fra Pavel, aparece em seguida e coloca um pó dentro de uma garrafa de vinho. Depois que ele sai, o tio de Lyra Lorde Asriel aparece e se serve de vinho. Antes que beba, Lyra sai do armário e derruba o vinho, pois acredita que ele está envenenado. Em seguida Lorde Asriel manda que Lyra se esconda no armário novamente. A reunião começa e Lorde Asriel mostra um fotograma que foi retirado no Norte de um homem acenando, seu dimon, e uma corrente de Pó fluindo de uma cidade vista na aurora boreal até o homem através do seu dimon. A existência de outro mundo é vista como uma heresia por Fra Pavel, e Lorde Asriel pede financiamento para que continue suas expedições no Norte. Lyra e Roger brincam nos telhados Faculdade Jordan e conversam sobre os gobblers (papões), que vêm sequestrando as crianças pobres e da criadagem. Lyra promete ir atrás de Roger se algo acontecer com ele. Depois, em um jantar com as autoridades de Jordan, Lyra conhece e fica encantada com a Sra. Coulter, que convida Lyra para ir com ela para o Norte. Intimidado pela Sra. Coulter, o Reitor permite que Lyra vá. Roger e Billy são capturados pelos gobblers, e é possível ver que o dimon da Sra. Coulter está envolvido. Nas cena seguinte autoridades do Magisterium conversam sobre um processo chamado de intercisão que protege as crianças do Pó. Em uma conversa com o Bibliotecário, o Reitor afirma que Lyra está envolvida em algum tipo de profecia das feiticeiras. O Reitor se encontra com Lyra e entrega a ela uma bússola de ouro capaz de revelar a verdade, e que a Sra. Coulter não pode saber que Lyra tem o objeto. Lyra viaja com a Sra. Coulter para Londres, e as duas passam bons momentos juntos, mas não vão para o Norte. Lyra percebe que a Sra. Coulter têm seus segredos, e conclui que o Reitor entregou a bússola de ouro à Lyra para que ela a entregue ao seu tio Lorde Asriel. Depois, Pantalaimon diz que os dois nunca irão para o Norte. Lyra irrita a Sra. Coulter quando fala sobre o Pó e por estar andando com uma bolsa onde carrega a bússola de ouro, e descobre que ela não é quem aparentava ser. Lyra e Pantalaimon vão até o escritório da Sra. Coulter e descobrem que ela é a líder dos gobblers, que na verdade se chama Conselho Geral de Oblação, e que Roger e Billy foram sequestrados e submetidos a um processo denominado intercisão. Lyra e Pantalaimon fogem da casa da Sra. Coulter, e são seguidas pelos gobblers. Os gípcios, entre eles a mãe de Billy, Mãe Costa, aparecem e salvam Lyra. Mãe Costa conta à Lyra que eles vêm acompanhando Lyra desde que ela saiu de Jordan, e leva ela em uma viagem até Lorde Faa, rei dos gípcios. Lyra conhece Lorde Faa, Farder Coram e os chefes das famílias gípcias. Lyra conta aos gípcios sobre a bússola de ouro, e Farder Coram ensina a Lyra como usá-la. No Norte, Lorde Asriel é capturado por caçadores de recompensa contratados pelo Magisterium, e em sua viagem com os gípcios, Lyra é atacada por duas moscas-espiãs. Farder Coram consegue capturar uma, mas a outra acaba fugindo. Farder Coram prende a mosca-espiã em uma lata, e Lorde Faa conta à Lyra que os gípcios pretendem resgatar as crianças dos gobblers. Durante uma noite, Lyra é visitada por Serafina Pekkala, uma feiticeira. Depois de Lyra provar que sabe ler a bússola de ouro, Serafina conta à Lyra que os gobblers levaram as crianças para Bolvangar, e que ela deve procurar por algo que precisará em Trollesund. Ao chegar em Trollesund, Lyra conhece o aeronauta Lee Scoresby e sua dimon Hester, que lhe sugerem aliar-se ao urso de armadura que vive na cidade. Lyra e Farder Coram vão ao encontro do urso, Iorek Byrnison, e descobrem que ele é mantido cativo pelos moradores da cidade, que retiraram sua armadura. Sozinha, Lyra lê a bússola de ouro e descobre que Iorek foi um rei no passado, e conta a ele onde a armadura está. Depois de recuperar a sua armadura, Iorek e seu amigo Lee se aliam aos gípcios. No caminho para Bolvangar, Lyra, Iorek e os gípcios chegam nas terras dos samoiedes. Durante à noite, Lyra descobre que há um tipo de fantasma relacionado com os gobblers em uma cabana próxima, e sai com Iorek para investigar. Chegando lá encontram Billy Costa sem sua dimon, e descobre que o processo de intercisão separa os dimons das crianças. Lyra leva Billy de volta aos gípcios, mas o acampamento é emboscado pelos samoiedas e Lyra sequestrada e levada para Svalbard como um presente ao rei. Ao ser levada à sala do trono do rei de Svalbard, Ragnar Sturlusson, Lyra se lembra que a Sra. Coulter disse que o rei Ragnar deseja um dimon mais do que tudo, e mente a ele dizendo que ela é a dimon de Iorek Byrnison. Lyra diz que para tê-la como dimon, Ragnar deve batalhar com Iorek sozinho. Mais tarde, Iorek chega a Svalbard para resgatar Lyra, e a chama de Lyra Língua-de-Prata por conseguir enganar Ragnar. A batalha entre os dois ursos acontece e Iorek sai vitorioso depois de enganar Ragnar e arrancar a mandíbula do rei. Iorek leva Lyra até Bolvangar para se encontrarem com os gípcios e resgatarem Roger, e os dois acabam se separando depois que Lyra atravessa uma ponte de gelo. Em Bolvangar, Lyra se encontra com Roger e descobre como as crianças são mantidas cativas. Quando Lyra procura por um lugar privado para ler a bússola, a Sra. Coulter aparece e conversa com os doutores de Bolvangar sobre a intercisão. Depois da Sra. Coulter ir embora, os doutores descobrem que Lyra estava ouvindo a conversa escondida e levam Lyra para uma sala onde está a máquina de intercisão. Antes de Lyra e Pantalaimon serem separados, a Sra. Coulter aparece no último momento e os salvam. Quando acordam, Lyra e Pantalaimon estão em um quarto com a Sra. Coulter e seu dimon. A Sra. Coulter diz à Lyra que a intercisão é um processo em desenvolvimento e que a separação, apesar de ser feita para o bem das crianças, ainda não é perfeita. A Sra. Coulter também conta que ela e Lorde Asriel são os pais de Lyra. Quando a Sra. Coulter pede à Lyra a bússola de ouro, Lyra entrega a lata onde Farder Coram prendeu a mosca-espiã, e aproveita a distração para destruir a máquina de intercisão, causando uma grande explosão. A explosão e o alarme disparado permitem que as crianças fujam de Bolvangar, e fora da estação, as crianças são surpreendidas por um regime de tártaros. Antes do regime investir contra as crianças, ele é atacado pelos gípcios, Lee, feiticeiras (entre elas Serafina Pekkala) e Iorek Byrnison, que saem vitoriosos. Bolvangar é destruída, mas a Sra. Coulter consegue fugir. Depois da batalha, Lyra e Roger embarcam no balão de Lee Scoresby para entregar a bússola ao Lorde Asriel. Lee e Serafina conversam sobre a profecia e uma guerra envolvendo todos os mundos que está por vir. Lyra e Roger conversam sobre o que farão depois que entregarem a bússola ao Lorde Asriel, o Pó e o outro mundo que ele mencionou. Lyra diz a Pantalaimon que tudo será resolvido. Diferenças entre o livro e o filme Enredo Existem diversas diferenças no enredo entre o livro e o filme, dentre as quais estão: *No livro, Lyra está apenas bisbilhotando a Sala Privativa, enquanto no filme Lyra vai até lá para pegar uma beca que disse ao Billy ser envenenada. *No livro, quem tenta envenenar Lorde Asriel através do vinho é o Reitor de Jordan. No filme, quem coloca veneno no vinho de Lorde Asriel é Fra Pavel. *No livro, Lyra descobre que os gobblers sequestraram Billy e Roger antes de viajar com a Sra. Coulter, enquanto no filme ela descobre apenas quando já está na casa dela. *No livro, a sede do Magisterium é apenas mencionada e fica Gênova. No filme a sede do Magistério fica em Londres, e a Sra. Coulter mostra ela para Lyra quando Lyra está indo morar com a Sra. Coulter. *No livro, Lyra descobre que a Sra. Coulter lidera o Conselho Geral de Oblação através do Professor Docker, durante uma festa. No filme, Lyra descobre por causa de uma lista de crianças sequestradas encontrada no escritório de Marisa. *A cena em que a Sra. Coulter dá um tapa em seu dimon não existe no livro, mas foi escrita por Philip Pullman para que houvesse uma cena mostrando a relação que existe entre os dois. *No livro, Lyra descobre que a Sra. Coulter e Lorde Asriel são seus pais quando está viajando com os gípcios para Trollesund, e quem conta isto a ela é John Faa; no filme, Lyra descobre apenas quando está em Bolvangar, já no final do longa, e quem conta isto a ela é a própria Sra. Coulter. *No livro Lyra vai acompanhada de Iorek e Pantalaimon averiguar uma casa assombrada em uma vila do Norte depois de pedir a John Faa e Farder Coram, onde encontra Tony Makarios sem sua dimon Rateira. Tony acaba morrendo quando eles voltam aos gípcios. No filme, Lyra não pede autorização a aos dois, e o menino está em uma casa sem nada por perto, e o menino que encontra lá é Billy Costa, filho da Mãe Costa e com uma dimon também chamada Rateira. Não fica claro Billy acaba morrendo depois ou não. *No livro, Lyra vai primeiro para Bolvangar e depois a Svalbard. No filme os eventos são invertidos, apesar de ficar claro em algumas cenas que o filme foi originalmente gravado para seguir a sequência original. *Os capítulo final do filme, onde Lyra e Roger se encontram com Lorde Asriel e ele abre um portal para outro mundo, não existe no corte final do filme: ele acaba depois da fuga de Bolvangar. As cenas foram gravadas, como é possível ver nos trailers e no jogo. Características físicas dos personagens *Sra. Coulter é descrita no livro como uma mulher de cabelos negros e lisos, enquanto no filme, onde é interpretada por Nicole Kidman, possui cabelos loiros ondulados a cacheados. *Lorde Asriel é descrito no livro como tendo olhos negros, mas no filme o ator Daniel Craig aparece com olhos azuis. Personagens omitidos *Hannah Relf *Jotham Santelia *Kaisa *Martin Lanselius *Tony Makarios *Soren Eisarson Personagens adicionados *Emissário do Magisterium *Fra Pavel (originalmente aparece apenas em A Faca Sutil e A Luneta Âmbar) Corte final e sequência Em uma conversa entre o diretor Chris Weitz e a New Line, o longa foi planejado para ter duas sequências assim o livro, A Faca Sutil e A Luneta Âmbar, e as duas sequências seriam gravadas simultaneamente''Bridge to the Stars'' - Chris Weitz Interview. É possível que a baixa receita do filme nos Estados Unidos e as críticas em relação ao filme por parte da igreja católica Daily Mail - Vatican slams blockbuster The Golden Compass as 'anti-Christian'afundaram o interesse em uma continuação por parte da New Line. Em resposta às críticas, o diretor Chris Weitz disse que o estúdio não deixou que ele trabalhasse no filme que tinha em mente''The Telegraph'' - Twilight: interview with director Chris Weitz e acusa a New Line Cinema de cortar mais de 30 minutos do longa''Variety'' - Weitz digs ‘Gardener’. O diretor também disse o corte do estúdio no filme que dirigiu acabou sendo uma experiência terrível''CinemaBlend'' - Comic Con: Chris Weitz Calls Golden Compass A Terrible Experience. Elenco e dublagem Principais Faculdade Jordan Gípcios Magisterium Panserbjornes (ursos de armadura) e dimons Orçamento e receita O longa-metragem teve um orçamento avaliado em US$ 180 milhões. A receita nos Estados Unidos foi cerca de US$ 70 milhões, considerada baixa. Entretanto, o filme conseguiu arrecadar cerca de US$ 302 milhões mundialmente, totalizando mais de US$ 372 milhões. No Brasil, o filme arrecadou apenas US$ 11,8 milhões''IMDB - Internet Movie Database'' - A Bússola de Ouro (2007). Curiosidades *As filmagens foram feitas em 100 dias, e começaram no dia 4 de setembro de 2006. *No filme, os panserbjornes são chamados de ursos polares (ou ursos do gelo, no original) ou ursos de armadura. *Na versão dublada, o aletiômetro é apenas chamado de a bússola de ouro ou medidor da verdade. *De todos os dimons, o mais difícil de ser feito foi o macaco dourado, devido aos movimentos dele. *Todas as cenas na Faculdade Jordan foram filmadas à noite com auxílio de luz artificial, porque as autoridades do local não permitiram que as cenas fossem gravadas de dia. *Apesar da diferença da aparência entre Marisa Coulter e Nicole Kidman, Philip Pullman foi quem quis e insistiu que Nicole representasse a vilã. *Daniel Craig e Dakota Blue Richards eram uns dos poucos atores que já conheciam a série antes de serem escalados para o filme. *George R. R. Martin, autor de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, disse que o filme é uma das razões pela qual ele desejava que Game of Thrones fosse uma série de televisão ao invés um filme. Galeria DVDs e Blurays a bussola de ouro dvd.png|Edição DVD simples do Brasil a bussola de ouro dvd 2.png|Edição DVD duplo do Brasil a bussola de ouro blu-ray.png|Edição Blu-ray do Brasil Trailers center|500px|Trailer oficial de A Bússola de Ouro (legendado) Veja também *A Bússola de Ouro (livro) *The Golden Compass (trilha sonora) *The Golden Compass (jogo eletrônico) Ligações externas link=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0385752/ A Bússola de Ouro no IMDB - Internet Movie Database Referências fr:La Boussole d'Or en:The Golden Compass (film) it:La bussola d'oro (film) ru:Золотой компас Categoria:Mídias Categoria:Filmes